catclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Silverwhisker
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Cat Clans Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Cool :) ☾Phantomshadow 17:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Go to the user contributions on my page and click user rights management. ☾Phantomshadow 17:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) ☾Phantomshadow 17:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind if I edit the wiki skin? It looks really dark and depressing on the wiki, no offense.☾Phantomshadow 17:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) K :) ☾Phantomshadow 17:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Click on my tools then theme designer. ☾Phantomshadow 17:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Just a tip, but maybe you should add a pattern to the background? ☾Phantomshadow 17:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Are you going to start a PCA? ☾Phantomshadow 18:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Silver, I think there is somthing wrong with your sig. I can't see it :/ ☾Phantomshadow 18:04, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾Phantomshadow 18:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) No, I dunno. ☾Phantomshadow 22:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Is this a fanfiction site or just a RP site? 22:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) K ☾Phantomshadow 17:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) How about CloudClan? ☾Phantomshadow 17:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Huph XD How come im not your friend? Im sad now :'( *cries* XDXDXDXD 01:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure :) But I have to post in the comments :( Ⓞrcaⓢpots 17:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Silver, can you join my wiki now? Just go to my user name and click my website ;) User:Ravenfang User Talk: Ravenfang 18:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure... Can I join MagicClan with Ravenfang? if they have powers, she can FLY! User:Ravenfang User Talk: Ravenfang 19:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi Silver, I'm going this wiki. XD Could I join a few clans and the project charart? 02:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure =D Splashwhisper 01:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Hey, Silver. It's me, Flame. I was wondering if I could join MoutainClan, and possibly gain admin? Flamestar 22 17:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I'll request on the MountainClan page. Flamestar 22 17:49, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Don't gurantee I'll be on here all the time, remember, I still have a wiki of mine own. Nice wiki, btw. Flamestar 22 17:54, January 23, 2015 (UTC) You're most welcome! If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask! Flamestar 22 18:01, January 23, 2015 (UTC) A few things Okay, so, I was thinking, maybe new charart and to make it transeparent? Also, could I take Ivystar, Appleheart, Ashcloud, and Grasspetal of ForestClan? Flamestar22 22:22, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I'll try to get this place up and running again, but I don't know. Could you work on making the chararts we have now transeparent? It's really hard to do them without that. Flamestar22 22:26, April 28, 2015 (UTC) hello. can you hear me. i am going to join your wiki. :D poetry right there^^ 04:40, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Well, I went on your profile and found this awesome website! I wanted to join both ForestCland and MountainClan, but how can I join? Is there a Join request page? Thank you! Casperlight (talk) 03:47, March 1, 2016 (UTC)Alpine Hi! I'm trying to spread the word of this place! Anyways, what does it mean that I'm medicine cat? Hehe.(im also srry for what happened). Casperlight (talk) 22:55, April 12, 2016 (UTC)Casperlight Sorry to bug you(again), but can I add my signature template? Casperlight (talk) 23:10, April 12, 2016 (UTC)Alpine Character Template Hey would it be okay with using a different character template like the ones I use on my wiki? 15:13, March 9, 2016 (UTC)